The goal of the Administrative Core will be to coordinate the scientific, operational, and financial operations of the entire Program Project. Dr. Craig Elmets will lead the Administrative Core and will be assisted by the leaders of the individual projects and by the core directors. The Internal and External Advisory Committees will offer additional advice to the Administrative Core on the scientific direction of each of the Projects and the Scientific Cores. The Administrative Core will provide the necessary leadership, oversight, direction, and administrative support services necessary for the timely and ethical conduction of research related to this Program Project. In addition, the Administrative Core will reduce the time Project and Core leaders and other personnel need to spend on administrative details, and allow them to concentrate on the scientific goals of the program. The Core also will facilitate interaction and communication between components of the Program Project. The Administrative Core will accomplish this with the following responsibilities: 1. To plan, coordinate and implement the administrative activities of the Projects and Cores, and to maintain sound fiscal management of the Projects and Cores. 2. To provide oversight to the core facilities by assuring high quality and adequate utilization of the services provided, and to evaluate resource allocation to all projects and cores. 3. To promote productive interactions between the Projects and Cores and to foster communication that will enhance the exchange of ideas between Project and Core scientists. 4. To coordinate evaluation by the Internal and External Advisory Committees. 5. To interface with officials at UAB, the National Cancer Institute, the University of Wisconsin subcontract and other regulatory agencies to ensure that there is Institutional and NIH Compliance. To coordinate regular meetings of the Data Safety Monitoring Board and provide their reports to the IRB, the NCI and other parties to whom these reports should be communicated. The Administrative Core will provide regular reports to the NCI on the efficacy and toxicity of the reagents employed in the clinical biomarker trial. 6. To coordinate biostatistical and bioinformatics activities of the core to ensure that investigators have ready access to statistical consultation and support.